


Fun Sized

by EmBug



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, I have a problem, M/M, eggsy is short, im hartwin trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBug/pseuds/EmBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is not short, shut up Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Sized

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how do you do proper formatting?  
> Who the hell knows

Eggsy is not the tallest guy in the room, never has been. He knows this, has long ago accepted it. It’s not like he’s _short_ , ok? Just because he isn’t ten foot tall like some people doesn’t mean that he isn’t of decent height.

However, since Eggsy’s life is never simple, everyone in Kingsman was freakishly tall. The only person whose head he could look over as Roxy, and that was only if she wasn’t wearing flats. The other agents never tormented him over his height. Sure, someone will hide a smile if Eggsy asks for help reaching a book, or in Merlin’s case, call him a ‘wee boy”

So no, no one made a big deal out of it. That is except for Harry fucking Hart of course. But that is because Harry is a right prick.

Before they had begun dating, it had been some good-natured ribbing between colleagues. Harry would push the sugar for the tea on the highest shelf, pushed back as far as possible. Or hiding the ladders in the library and giggling behind a shelf as he watched Eggsy try to climb the lower shelves and inevitably getting scolded by their librarian, Geoffrey.

The first time they kissed, Harry couldn’t help but laugh just a little.

Pulling back, Eggsy raised an eyebrow, “There a problem here, bruv?”

“No, no of course not, my dear boy. It’s just that, well,” Harry trailed off, not wanting to get Eggsy all indignant when they were about to get to Very Important Things.

“It’s just what?” Eggsy was now standing with his hands on his hips, chin tilted up with a glint in his eye. Not much different from how he looked when he was about to kill a mark who got a bit too fresh for his liking.

Harry sighed, resigning to his fate, “You were on your tip toes, Eggsy. I found it more than slightly amusing”

Harry found himself with a 5’10 bundle of anger wagging a finger in his face, rattling off common height statistics.

“We can’t all be giants, Harry! You an’ Merlin think you’re _so tall_ ”

This is who Harry had chosen to love.

What was once joking among friends soon became an excuse for Harry to show affection. He still pushed the sugar back, but it was so he could lean over Eggsy to reach for it, and then wrap his arms around Eggsy while he made his tea. It was so he could get a thank you kiss when he grabbed a book from a particularly high shelf. It was so he had an excuse to carry Eggsy on missions so the younger agent could peep through a window.

Naturally, Eggsy acted like these things greatly affronted him. Except for that he loved the way Harry would lean in close when reaching for something that was just out of his own reach. He loved how it showed that Harry would always be there for Eggsy.

One day, not too long after Harry and Eggsy’s one year anniversary, they were on a mission together. They were assigned to infiltrate a mark’s home and plant bugs so they could listen in on the various going-ons of the household.

While Merlin was attempting to tell the two foolhardy agents how to disarm the elaborate alarm system, Harry was already breaking a window.

“Arthur! Do the words ‘highest level of discretion’ mean anything to you?” Merlin yelled.

“Ye of little faith, Merlin. The police won’t be here for nearly ten minutes. That is more than enough time for us to get in and out, no problem” Harry said flippantly as he tossed a bag into the house through the window.

“I’m already on it, luv” Eggsy said with a wink, preparing to leap in through the window. He had done way harder maneuvers before Kingsman. This would be no problem.

“I’m right behind you darling. Be careful though. You just hurt you’re knee a week ago, and-“

Harry didn’t need to finish that sentence as Eggsy was already on his back in the grass after realizing he wouldn’t be able to jump as high as he thought.

“If your arms were just a tiny bit longer, I’m sure you would have made it”

“Sod off, Harry”


End file.
